Arches have been known for centuries to provide a stable means for spanning a space in a manner capable of supporting significant weight. The curved structure defining the arch eliminates, or at least significantly reduces, tensile stresses over a span thereof by substantially resolving the forces into compressive stresses. Generally, an arch structure is made from materials such as masonry, metal and concrete.